


Merrily we sailed along/Though the waves were plenty strong.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Snowball Fight, creeped out by dolls, darlenn, daryl wearing glasses, do you like me? yes/no, first date nerves, here take my scarf, pull over/let me drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A collection of Daryl/Glenn drabbles.(Will be updated every so often.)





	1. Dolls

Daryl quietly walks up to the first bedroom, and presses his ear to the door. Not hearing anything, he motions back to Glenn to be ready to cover him, and whips the door open. He releases a relieved breath when nothing comes rushing out.  
Daryl looks back at Glenn and nods the all clear, then turns back towards the bedroom. He takes one step inside and then jumps when he catches sight of the far wall. _(He totally does not let out a yelp-shutup.)_ "Jesus- fuck!"

Glenn quickly raises his gun, but laughs when he realizes what Daryl is looking at.

There are bookshelves covering the far wall across from the door, and each shelf is neatly lined with antique looking porcelain dolls.

Daryl glares. "Shut up."

Glenn just grins and pushes his way past and into the room. He's long since learned how to tell if Daryl is truly upset or not. 

Daryl clears his throat in embarrassment, and starts rummaging through a chest of drawers. "I hate dolls, man. Their eyes freak me out."

Glenn snickers. "Well for our 18th anniversary when the theme is porcelain, I'll make sure to get you something else as a gift." Glenn jokes.

Daryl ducks his head so Glenn doesn't see him blush, and starts stuffing useful looking clothing into his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a generator that generates pictures of random objects, and a doll came up.


	2. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that "100 ways to say I love you" post.

Daryl looked over at Glenn. "Are you alright man? You're looking a little tired. We can switch if you want."

Glenn shakes his head. "I'm alright to drive for a little while longer. I'm not even that tired."  
  
Daryl doesn't believe him, but he nods. "Alright, just tell me when you wanna take a break."  
  
Glenn nods in agreement, and briefly pats Daryl on the leg without looking away from the road.  
~  
A little while later, Daryl frowns when he hears Glenn yawn for the third time in ten minutes. "Why don't you take this next exit? We can fill the tank back up at a gas station and I'll take a turn driving."  
  
Glenn looks over at Daryl. "Are you sure? I am the one dragging you to my sister's wedding, after all."  
  
"Nah, its fine. Help keep me from going stir crazy." That parts not entirely true, he's nowhere near that point yet. Daryl's pretty used to long car rides. He and Merle used to go for short road trips whenever they got the chance, (whenever Merle wasn't in jail of course), and for the most part Merle always drove. But he enjoys driving, and Glenn could use the sleep.   
  
Glenn gives in, and switches lanes to take the next exit.  
~  
There isn't much there for options, one gas station and a couple of fast food places, but it's fine for what they need. Daryl fills the tank, and grabs a few snacks and a coffee from the convenience store when he runs in to pay for the gas.  
  
By the times he gets back in the car, Glenn's curled up in the passenger seat with his head resting against the door.

He smiles when Daryl gets in. "Thanks Daryl. I'm glad you're coming with me."  
  
Daryl starts up the car, and Glenn's already asleep when he looks over and smiles softly.


	3. Pre-first date nerves. (Teen au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more ooc, but fuck it. Just doin' this for fun. Inspired (and totally not doing justice) to this prompt:https://evelynmaecx.tumblr.com/post/136271806458/writingforthefeels-person-a-rarely-cleans-their
> 
> Relevant info: Daryl and Rick share an apartment, and they're all teenagers in college.

Rick watches his roommate frantically rush around the apartment with amusement. "Why don't you just sit down and try to relax?"

Daryl glares as he passes by with a handful of dirty laundry.

"I'm sure Glenn won't mind if the apartment is a little messy. Anyway, I thought the two of you were going out to eat?" (Rick keeps to himself that Daryl is clearly taking out his nerves about he and Glenn's first date on the apartment.)

Daryl sighs. "We are, but he'll see the place when he gets here, and I don't want him thinkin' we live in a dump."

Rick shakes his head. "The place really isn't that bad, what college kid's apartment isn't a little cluttered?" When Daryl comes strolling in wearing his angel wing vest and double fisting a couple cans of febreeze, Rick can't help but start laughing.

Daryl throws his arms up in the air. "Fuck it! This is what I'm working with! My roommate is a dick and neither of us knows how to use a vacuum!"

Daryl freezes when a laugh comes from outside the apartment door, and then a tentative knock on the door is heard. He groans and covers his face with his hands.

Rick grins. "You'd better go answer the door, I think Glenn is here."

Daryl flips him off.


	4. Snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know:  
> 1\. It's winter.  
> 2\. Daryl, Glenn, and Rick are teenagers in college.

Glenn's making his way across campus, when Rick comes jogging up to him. 

"Hey Glenn, wait up!"

Glenn slows and turns around but keeps moving, now walking backwards. "What's up? I've got to get to my next class, it's all the way across campus."

Rick follows after him. "Come on! Your class isn't for another half an hour. We went over your schedule together like eight times" he teases. "You need to relax."

Glenn sighs and stops walking. "Yeah, but it's the first day and I want to go in and get settled before everyone gets th-" 

Rick bends down and starts scooping up a handful of snow.

Glenn backs up a step. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He packs the snow together into a ball.

Glenn ducks just as Rick launches the snowball at him. Glenn whirls around when he hears someone yelp. He cringes.

Standing behind him is Daryl Dixon from Glenn's history class. Glenn saw his brother Merle once when he came to pick Daryl up, and while Daryl is admittedly the less intimidating or the two Dixons, he still looks like he could murder Glenn with his bare hands without breaking a sweat.

Daryl shakes the snow out of his hair and glares at them. "Really man?

Rick holds his hands up and takes a step forward. "That was my fault, I'm sorry."

Daryl gathers a snowball of his own and lobs it at Rick, laughing when it connects with Rick's chest.

Rick grins. "Don't start a fight you can't end."

Daryl shakes his head, and crouches down to start packing snowballs together.

Rick does the same, and looks up at Glenn. "Glenn, come on! If you're on my team then we can destroy him."

Daryl snorts, and moves behind a bush for cover.

Glenn sighs and sets his backpack off the side. He's so going to be late for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty gen, let's call it pre-slash. Let me know if you find any errors.


	5. Do you like me? Yes/No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Established Relationship)

Glenn unlocks the Front door, and closes it behind Rick after he steps through. He shoves his keys into his pocket, and starts walking though the house. "My wallet should be around here somewhere, I think I tossed it on our dresser last night."

Rick follows behind Glenn, for lack of anything better to do. "Well hurry up, we should leave soon if we're going to go see the movie at the six o' clock showing."

Glenn shrugs. "If we miss it then we can just catch the next one." He walks over and scoops up his wallet. "Alright, got it. Ready to go?"

Rick picks up a piece of paper from the bedside table. "I think Daryl left you a note."

Glenn looks over curiously as he shoves his wallet into his pocket. "Oh, really? Huh. What's it say?"

Rick unfolds the piece of paper and then snorts and hands it to Glenn. "You guys are such nerds. I'm gonna grab a water bottle from the kitchen if you don't mind."

Glenn waves him off, and scribbles a reply down on the piece of paper before heading out as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a picture, let me know if it's not showing up. <3


	6. "Here, take my scarf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm finally adding a chapter to this! Can you believe it? I kind of forgot about this fic, to be honest. How many chapters do you think I should shoot for, before I mark this complete?

Daryl shivers, and tries to burrow further into his coat.

Merle notices, because of course he does- he notices everything you don't want him to- and he laughs. "I told you to grab some gloves or something, but nooo. Daryl knows best."

Daryl rolls his eyes. "Shut the hell up. You're wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"I'm not the one whining about the cold, like a big baby. But then again, I have always been made of stronger stuff than you."

Daryl shoves his brother, but he just laughs, not even faltering in his stride.

"That all you got, baby bro? We need to get some muscle on you, you're nothing but skin and bones. No wonder you're cold." He grins.

Daryl's about to fire back a retort, when he suddenly hears loud footsteps approaching them from behind.

_"Hey, wait!"_

They stop and Daryl glances at Merle, who shrugs. He braces himself for an altercation, and slowly turns around.

Daryl watches as a young man who looks to be in his early twenties, same as him, comes running up the sidewalk.

He comes to a stop in front of them, panting, and unwinds the scarf around his neck. "I was just getting to work when I saw you guys walk by, and you looked cold, so... here." He thrusts the scarf out towards Daryl, with a nervous look on his face.

Daryl takes it, unsure of what else to do.

"I've got to get back to work, my shift is about to start." He smiles at Daryl, and then turns around and starts running back the way he came.

Daryl dumbly stares down at the scarf in his hands. 

Merle chortles. "Looks like Darlina's got his very own knight in shining armor."

Daryl scowls. "Shut up, Merle."

Merle laughs even harder when Daryl loops the scarf around his neck. He shakes his head, and starts walking again. "Alright, come on. I've got places to be, and you finding yourself a little boyfriend, is not going to make me late."

Daryl looks up in time to see the man disappear into a little shop called 'Hershel's Cafe.' He takes one last look at the store, and then runs to catch up with Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to give Hershel a cafe at the end there. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows up wearing glasses for the first time.
> 
> Things you should know:  
> 1\. Daryl, Glenn, and Rick are college aged.

Rick looks down at his watch. "You did tell Daryl to meet us here, right? You didn't forget to text him again?"

"I didn't forget to text him that day, and you know it! My phone died as I was messaging him, and I didn't find out the text didn't go through, until I got home and plugged it in that night!" Glenn glares at Rick.

Rick just laughs. "Sure, sure. I believe you."

Glenn's about to keep arguing, when he notices a person coming up the sidewalk. He stands up straighter, and smiles triumphantly at Rick. "See! There he is, because I texted him!

Rick rolls his eyes. "Sure, this time" he mutters, and hops off the cement wall he'd been sitting on. "Daryl! It's about time you showed... up."

Glenn looks up curiously, and he gapes in surprise when he sees Daryl's face.

Daryl scowls. "Y'all don't have to look at me like that, I already know I look ridiculous."

Rick shakes off the surprise first, and he cocks his head to the side. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

Daryl starts to pull them off, seems to think better of it, and puts them back on with a wince. "Usually I wear contacts, but yesterday I lost one from my last pair. I ordered more, but they won't be here until next week." He turns his head, and glares when he sees Glenn still staring at him. He bristles. "What? You' never seen a guy in glasses, before?"

Rick looks at Glenn's pink face, and snickers. "I don't think that's Glenn's problem."

Glenn snaps out of it, and shoots a murderous look at Rick. "Are we going to go see a movie, or what? Let's hurry up and get there before we miss everything."

A look of confusion flits over Daryl's face, while Rick just looks amused.

It's only three o'clock in the afternoon, still plenty of time to catch anything they may have considered seeing today.

Rick shakes his head. "Alright, let's go." He starts leading them down the street in the direction of the movie theater. "I just have one question."

They both turn to look at him questioningly.

"Why the 'Buddy Holly' glasses?"

Daryl's face reddens, and he ducks his head. "I never thought I'd have to wear them, so I just told the receptionist to pick a pair out for me."

Ricks laughs. "Did she have grey hair by any chance?"

"..."

Rick laughs even harder.

* * *

For reference: [Buddy Holly](https://i.imgur.com/zEGmFyS.jpg)    

[Norman wearing glasses](https://i.imgur.com/dca2Sk1.jpg)

 


End file.
